As the complexity of software increases, and as the number of programmers and/or developers increases, software projects begin to require more control over the development cycle. One development in multi-programmer software is the use of a source code control system or a version control system (SCCS/VCS), including a number of open source SCCS/VCS systems. SCCS/VCS systems enable computer programming files (e.g., source code control files, configuration files) to be put through a development cycle which typically involves checking out one or more programming files, assembled the checked out programming files into one or more programs (e.g., by compiling and linking the programming files), and checking back in the programming files along with documentation on what changes and/or additions were made. Testing the resulting one or more programs can also be added to the development cycle, with the testing occurring before or after the check in process. SCCS/VCS systems can further be integrated into continuous integration (CI) tools, such as Hudson and Jenkins.
The testing of the resulting one or more programs can be a major part of the time required for a development cycle. Often quality assurance (QA) testers run the programs through a series of tests to see if the programs perform as expected. However, manually testing each scenario of a test suite can be both error prone and time consuming. Furthermore, the recording and display of manual tests can also be both error prone and time consuming.